1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a mask. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a mask using a laser beam.
2. Discussion of the Related Technology
In general, a mask is used to pattern a thin film layer formed on a substrate and includes an opening pattern formed therethrough to correspond to the pattern of the thin film layer. The mask is widely used to pattern thin film layers formed on a semiconductor device or a display panel.
Meanwhile, when an organic electroluminescent display panel is manufactured, a metal mask is used to form an organic light emitting layer of the organic electroluminescent display panel using an evaporation method. The metal mask may be a fine metal mask (FMM) with a thin thickness and provided with openings formed therethrough to correspond to pixels of the organic electroluminescent display panel. Accordingly, when the metal mask is disposed on the substrate and the evaporated organic material is provided to the substrate and the metal mask, the organic material is deposited on the substrate in accordance with positions of the openings.
In general, the openings are formed by performing a wet etch process on the metal mask. However, as the metal mask increases in size and thickness, the openings of the metal mask are difficult to be precisely formed as designed by using the wet etch process, and a time required to form the openings is increased.